


Gentle Room 63

by Anonymous



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: AU, F/F, F/M, Foreplay, Gender Change, Kink, M/M, Magic, Rule 63, sex reversal
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-10 03:58:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11683548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/





	1. Day 1

Illya盯着沙发里全身上下只裹着Napoleon那件丝绸睡袍的黑发女人，Gaby也一个表情。  
“不用怀疑，的确是我。”女人的说话方式和口音非常熟悉，长及肩头的黑色卷发不怎么整齐，脸上全无妆容，看上去气色不算好，还有一点黑眼圈。她的左手无名指上戴着Napoleon从不离身的尾戒，似乎稍有点松，而她就坐在沙发里等着他们俩缓过神。  
Gaby的枪口仍然对着她，但表情松动了些：“……Solo？”  
Napoleon Solo，女性身体，对他们摊开了双手，露出一个和原本男性Napoleon Solo一模一样的笑容，眼睛里的虹膜异色也一模一样，这可造不了假。  
“说一件只有我们三个人知道的事。”Illya仍然警惕。  
“我们的第一个罗马任务。”Napoleon马上说，“你被那两个打手抢走了手表，然后我们吵架，Gaby说她不想当我们老妈。”  
Gaby撇嘴：“没错，是他。”  
Illya没忍住捏了捏鼻梁。“到底怎么回事？”他把枪收了起来，检查房间陈设。Napoleon的行李箱还放在卧室里，起居室里一切正常。“又是巫师？”  
“我可从没想过拯救世界的同时还得应付魔法。”Gaby叹气。“好消息是我们都知道变形魔法维持的时间很短，说不定今晚你就变回去了。”  
Illya在起居室走了一圈，在墙上一个相框前停住了。  
“就是那个。”Napoleon赞同地点头，“记得那个巫师给我们简短介绍的魔法规则？童话传说都是真的——”  
“——只是经过了艺术加工。”Gaby接上，也走到了那个相框前，里面是一首字体优美的小诗，大体是讲住在这个房间的人会被魔法变成另一种样子，体验另一种生活，就像度一个假。  
“读起来像青蛙王子。”Illya迅速默读，“用词有些古典……古英语？”  
“差不多。”Napoleon回答，女性嗓音比男性嗓音柔和得多，使得他——现在是她了，使得她以平常那种遣词用字的方式说话有些性感。Gaby好笑地用手扇风：“哦别这样，Solo，我听你说话都快腿软了。”  
“这可不是我的错。”Napoleon自嘲。  
“上面还写‘真爱之吻可以解除魔咒’。”Illya读到了最后一句。  
“就和所有魔咒一样。”Gaby嫌弃地抱怨，“事实上大部分魔咒都维持不了太久。”她走近Napoleon，在她对面的沙发里坐下。“你是打算就在这屋子里呆到魔咒消失还是出去走走？也有可能你住在这里就没法让咒语消失。”  
“我更倾向于出去走走。”Napoleon回答。脸孔在魔咒影响下变化不大，还保留了原先的下颚线条与深邃眼睛，使她的五官组合成了十分具有攻击性的美丽，然而没有化妆又使她看上去精神不佳。  
“那你需要内衣和化妆品，高跟鞋要吗？”Gaby扫了一眼Napoleon踩在地毯上的两只脚。“我觉得你的脚尺寸变小了。”  
“我还矮了大概两英寸。”Napoleon回答，睡袍都遮不住胸前的曲线。“当然需要了，Gaby亲爱的，我已经量过了自己的尺寸。”她报出数字。  
“可真不小。”Gaby一脸嫉妒。  
“我去给你换个房间。”Illya看向房间各处，但没看Napoleon。Gaby好笑地斜他一眼。他迅速走向房间大门。  
“哦Peril，请给我订蜜月套房，走我自己的账。”Napoleon提出。  
“什么？你不会是要——”Illya停下开门的手，这回又开始瞪她了。  
“这可是一个了解女性身体的好机会。”Napoleon在沙发里露出微笑。“显然我会使用安全套，并且——”  
“你想都别想。”Illya警告。  
“我倒觉得是个好机会。”Gaby插进来，“蜜月套房一般没人打扰，也方便我们出入。”她瞪了Napoleon一眼，“还方便我们看紧她。”  
“好主意。”Illya一点头，马上出了房间。

 

Napoleon在蜜月套房的卧室里安顿下来后，Gaby拿出了自己的化妆品：“我觉得你可能想贴点假睫毛。”  
“我想也是。”Napoleon看了看那些粉底，他们本来就有粉底之类临时遮掩伤痕的化妆用品，但女性用的全套化妆品只有Gaby有。Gaby把Napoleon按在了梳妆台前，打量了一番她已经在到处乱翘的卷发，先把梳子塞进她的手里。  
“Peril哪去了？”Napoleon开始对付她不听话的头发。  
“给你买衣服。”Gaby挑出了几只口红， 看了看Napoleon又摇摇头，放下了别的，只拿出那只正红色递给她。“先上一层润唇膏。”  
“为什么？”Napoleon梳着纠缠打结的卷发。  
“如果你不想很快就觉得嘴唇干得起皮——”  
“女人的生活看起来很辛苦。”Napoleon拿起润唇膏。  
“相信我，”Gaby耸肩，“比你想得辛苦得多。”她看了看Napoleon的脸。“眼影就不用了。”把Napoleon的脸拧了过去要求她闭眼睛，开始涂遮瑕和睫毛胶。  
Illya敲响了门，拎了几个购物袋进来，一看到Napoleon就停住了。  
“假睫毛很重。”Napoleon抱怨，“你们女人是怎么习惯整天戴着这东西的？”她努力眨了眨眼睛，“我觉得眼皮快被黏住了。”  
“太长了。”Illya低声说。  
“或许只刷睫毛膏。”Gaby想了想，“我很习惯假睫毛，能让我的眼睛看起来更大。”  
“相信我，Gaby。”Napoleon终于能取下又长又重的假睫毛了，用棉签沾了婴儿油擦拭那些胶水。“男人和你打交道的大部分时候都只盯你的胸和腿。”  
“谢谢你告诉我男人的真实想法。”Gaby愉快地嘲讽回去，看到Illya僵在那里。“Illya！”  
“我们的Peril还需要一点时间适应。”Napoleon打开了睫毛膏。“我要先夹一遍睫毛还是先涂？”  
“先夹。”Gaby从Illya手中夺下购物袋，先翻出了两套白色内衣。“看起来确实是你的尺寸。”Illya尴尬地揉了揉脸。她从购物袋里拿出了一套颇为正经的……收腰蓝色大开领上衣同色齐膝A字裙加浅米色丝绸衬衫，和看起来十分舒适的黑色丁字扣中跟鞋。Gaby怀疑地看向Illya，Illya辩解道：“Cowboy肩膀太宽，成衣店选择不多。”  
“我觉得你实际上是想说我有点胖。”Napoleon回嘴。“这些可真是‘你们铁幕后的人想象资本主义国家的女人会穿的衣服’。”  
“那你就呆在这里直到魔咒消除。”Illya反驳。  
“Illya！”Gaby抗议，“你知道你得扮成她的未婚夫——或者男朋友对吧？”  
“什么？”Illya更怀疑了。  
“她肯定能惹出一堆麻烦。”Gaby指了指开始尝试夹睫毛的Napoleon。“你当然得盯着她。”她又叹了口气，“如果是你中了咒语，我觉得你也会惹一堆麻烦。”  
“也许把Peril扔进我的房间睡一晚就行了。”  
“没门。”Illya瞪向化妆镜前身体线条在睡袍下也十分美妙的Napoleon。  
“夹你的睫毛去。”Gaby没好气地驳回。“顺着方向涂，结块了就梳开，别涂成苍蝇腿。”  
Napoleon涂了两下就被Gaby夺走了睫毛刷，三两下就给她搞定了。Illya把那些衣服堆在床沿边，Gaby试着把Napoleon天然卷的半长发给好好打理出一点效果，不过向各个方向卷曲爆炸的头发可不听她的指挥。  
“看来得上点定型喷雾了。”Napoleon理解地对着镜子里的女性脸孔笑了笑，放下唇膏。“怎么样？”  
“不坏。”Gaby打量她，的确，只刷了睫毛，涂红嘴唇，女性身体的Napoleon已经漂亮得相当吸引人。“但你的头发怎么办？和Illya买来的衣服不搭。”  
Illya在旁边咳嗽一声，从那堆袋子里翻出一个小盒子。Gaby打开盒盖，是枚月牙形状的橄榄枝发夹，数片镀金叶子编织成弧形的花式。  
“正合适。”Napoleon夸了一句，很快把她乱翘的头发都拨在脑后，将发夹夹在一侧。Gaby看着她用梳子挑起一些额角与耳旁的卷发，喷上定型发胶，毛躁都被抚平了，卷发的曲线更加柔化了Napoleon现在对于女性来说稍显硬朗的下颚线条。  
Gaby看着也觉得很合适。“经常替女伴梳头发练出来的技巧？”  
Napoleon承认地哼了声，从化妆桌前站起来开始解睡袍腰带。Illya当机立断逃进了客厅。  
“我可没说要让你避开！”Napoleon好笑地大声说。  
“快点穿，不然我就拿枪逼你穿！”Gaby更大声地盖过了她。

 

Napoleon踩中跟鞋还不太稳。“感觉有点怪。”她穿好了Illya买下来的全套，看起来……还挺不错，发型还显得略有俏皮。她隔着衣裙从上到下摸了一遍腰腹到大腿两侧。“吊袜带不舒服。”  
“忍着。”Gaby立刻驳回。“是你要求穿全套的。”  
Illya看起来不知道该看哪儿，于是他就抱着手臂摆出惯常的面无表情脸。Napoleon在Gaby的提醒下挺直了背，在房间里走了两圈，抓住了技巧。“OK.”她举起双手投降，“穿高跟鞋想走得好看不太容易。”  
“不容易的地方多的是。”Gaby毫不客气，把Napoleon朝Illya身旁推了推。“她是你的了，看好她。”  
Illya不自在地扶了一把骤然失去平衡的Napoleon，“我以为——”  
“像你这样的男人带着两个女人出门？得了吧，那更可疑。”Gaby大翻白眼。“老规矩，未婚夫，男朋友，选一个。”  
Napoleon好笑地看着Illya扶了自己一把后马上收回手，这KGB可比看上去好玩多了。她向对方伸出一只手：“我的订婚戒指呢？我不要黑珍珠，你得给我买个更好的。”  
“快把她塞进珠宝店去，”Gaby催促，抓起Illya顺带买的小手包和一双薄手套塞给Napoleon。“好不容易有两天假还得对付这种事，我宁愿在我的房间里看看电视喝上一杯。”  
Napoleon直接伸出右手挽上Illya的臂弯，Illya下意识地抬起胳膊，然后反应过来自己在干嘛：“Cowboy——”  
Napoleon冲他挤了眼睛。  
Illya不得不被她拖出去了。

 

首先必须得承认，没人对他们两个走在街上的样子起疑心，除了他们的身高和外表实在太惹眼以外甚至还有人朝他们吹口哨。  
Napoleon回了个眨眼回去，Illya怒瞪那个男人，对方怂了。  
“放松点。”Napoleon戴着黑色丝手套的左手拍了拍Illya的小臂，那枚尾戒卡在无名指上刚刚好。两人步伐平稳，不过Napoleon还没做到和平时一样脚步轻悄，大概也是女鞋不太适应的缘故。  
“别对男人调情。”Illya低声警告。  
“也对你摆出一张正经脸？”Napoleon稍稍抬头，现在她和之前还是男人时差不多高，但和Peril说话一样得抬头看他。她走得更贴近了一点，肩膀和大胸都贴在Illya手臂上，下巴也快搭在Illya肩头了。“你故意买了这身衣服。”  
Illya警惕地盯着她。“没有，成衣店选择不多。”  
“发夹？”Napoleon乐了。发夹一看就是少见的款式，不会多便宜。Illya怎么在短时间内把内衣外套衬衫中裙手包手套鞋子丝袜吊袜带连同一枚发夹全都买齐这回事实在有趣，换成Napoleon自己可能会花上差不多的时间，但Illya对女装的品味得到了所有人承认，Napoleon自己未必能搭配得更出彩。  
“成衣店隔壁就是二手店。”Illya看了眼前方的路。“是便宜货。”  
看来是件古着珠宝，可能是个祖母或者奶奶级别的发夹，这解释了做工的精湛与镀金的廉价，但远看的时候谁知道呢？  
Napoleon继续紧贴着他的手臂走路，Illya在她手指下浑身不自在但又没法远离，要不是Illya晒黑了点儿估计还能看得出脸红。  
“带我去逛逛？”Napoleon提议。  
“我没带够钱。”Illya承认。  
“你这样可钓不着姑娘。”  
“我不需要。”Illya面无表情地反驳。“你才是那个乱花钱的。”  
“呵，你就这么对待你的未婚妻。”Napoleon扬起下巴，突然撤了手向前走出两步，回头对Illya宣布。“那好，我一个人去逛。”  
“Cow-”  
Napoleon给了他个眼神，Illya闭嘴了。  
Napoleon伸出右手，Illya看了看那只套着手套以省略涂甲油这一步骤的右手：“你认真的？”  
Napoleon耸肩，原先男性脸孔上的笑意在女性脸孔上也十分美丽，还有些许促狭。  
Illya叹着气上前握住Napoleon的指尖，把她的手重新放回自己臂弯里。

 

逛逛那些商店倒没什么，反正这城市不算太小，大部分都是观光游览区域，两人还讨论了魔法和巫师在某些地区出现的频率。  
“我们似乎没这么做过。”Napoleon在城里一家画廊流连忘返。  
Illya陪着她逛，画廊总是颇为安静的地方，Napoleon在画作面前走走停停。“做什么？”他配合地压低声音。  
“我们三个观光。”Napoleon也靠近他说话，没喷香水，仍然是之前的古龙水气味，在她身上倒不违和。“Gaby大概在房间里不穿鞋看电视。”  
“你该庆幸Waverly把这里当成中转站。”Illya说，心不在焉地想着在别人眼中他们大概是对很亲密的情侣。  
“然后假期就变成了这个。”Napoleon指出自己的现状。“我觉得你应该在那个房间里睡上一晚。”  
“你想干嘛？科学实验？”Illya偏头在她耳边说。这枚发夹很配Napoleon现在的脸，而Napoleon在稍稍凑近那些现代画作时，刷过的睫毛又在脸颊上投下卷翘的影子。  
“或许可以做为相同条件下的测试。”Napoleon露出一个无辜的表情，这用她原先的男性脸孔可没什么效果，女性脸孔则颇有说服力。“可能每一个睡过那房间的客人都会变化。”  
“也可能你干了点什么不得体的坏事，触发了魔法。”  
“你我都知道有时候魔法会被投放在普通人身上。”  
“或者你就是不走运。”Illya和Napoleon意见相左时的决胜几率是一半一半，打架时也是，只要Napoleon没穿昂贵西装他就能毫不犹豫地下狠手，可能那些昂贵衣着限制了他的自我约束与教养。  
Napoleon对运气倒是颇为无所谓，只接着走向下一幅画。她的手仍好好地挽着Illya的手臂，显得十分亲密。Illya观察她——Napoleon现在更像是穿上了一个伪装身份，和往常一样要干的事和演员差不多，而且她也和往常一样扮得很好。  
在画廊Napoleon消磨了一整个下午，甚至还和负责人聊了聊新画作的消息。路过珠宝店时她看也没看地挽着Illya走了过去，Illya问起时她只说自己并不是真的对女士珠宝感兴趣，那些珠宝能在转手中赚到多少才是更重要的问题。  
晚餐Illya找了家当地湖边的小餐馆，Napoleon施展魅力为他们编了一个订婚的谎言，成功在餐馆里找了一个二楼靠近风景的角落位置。Illya落座时克制不住地把周边扫视了一遍——太开阔了，位置暴露，如果有人想在这里干掉他们可以说轻而易举。  
“这个位置不太好。”Illya警告，但没制止Napoleon的选择。  
“我知道。”Napoleon打开菜单。“这个位置更适合猎艳。”  
Illya瞪她。  
“下面就是露天舞池，Peril。”Napoleon用菜单掩住下半张脸，光从眼睛也能看得出她觉得相当好笑。Illya脑内警铃大作。“如果我要用这身体找一个共度夜晚的对象，这种介于酒馆和舞池之间的地方再合适不过了。”  
Illya捂住了脸。“我就知道。”他低声哀叹。要不是他为了配合Napoleon伪装换了身衣服，他那身苏维埃风格的装束估计还会吸引更多眼球。现在他捂脸的幅度大到如果戴了那顶帽子，此刻帽子肯定要从他头上掉进面前的碟子里。  
“你肯定没考虑过做到一半变回原样的可能性。”Illya抱怨，表情可以算得上无力。Napoleon忍着笑，很快给他们点好菜，端起红酒杯啜了一口：“哦。”  
Illya抬起视线看向她。  
“忘了这个。”Napoleon把酒杯朝他的方向偏了偏，大红唇膏沾在杯沿上。“女士们总会在餐后补妆。”她从小手包里抽出一张纸巾擦去红色。没有唇膏点亮她的脸庞，那份颇有攻击性的美丽稍有逊色。  
擦完唇膏时Illya在桌子对面点了点嘴角，Napoleon又擦了擦。  
Illya翻眼睛，伸手拿过那张纸巾擦了擦Napoleon的唇边，Napoleon弯起一点嘴角：“多么绅士。”  
Illya反应过来，把纸巾塞回她手里。  
然后Napoleon从手包里拿出了小化妆镜。  
Illya现在连“你是故意的”都懒得说了。  
她看了看镜子里的嘴唇，又从睫毛下看向Illya。Illya维持住面无表情的状态：“怎么？”  
“你脸红了。”Napoleon把镜子收回包里。  
“灯光太热。”Illya迅速反驳。灯光确实有点热，但这远不是他突然紧张起来的缘由。  
“放轻松。”Napoleon笑了笑，与原先的男性Napoleon笑容格外相似。“你只是和一个工作搭档共进晚餐。”  
“我的眼睛可不是这么说的。”Illya看向窗外，下面的露天舞池摆满了室外桌椅与遮阳伞，大概在晚餐高峰期后就会撤走桌椅，让客人们随音乐共舞。  
“这仍然是我。”Napoleon说，“换了个外表，Peril。”  
“从你看画的热情劲儿我看出来了。”Illya淡淡地嘲讽回来。  
侍者端上了晚餐，桌面不大，正中间还有一支玻璃花瓶装的红玫瑰和一个点亮的小蜡烛，气氛有点好笑的浪漫。二层靠窗大概有一半的桌位同时有玫瑰与蜡烛，明显是专为情侣设置的就餐区域。他们在其中毫不突兀，附近桌上的情侣或夫妻交谈轻笑的声音也很低，钢琴师在另一个角落演奏曲子。  
Napoleon分心看楼下的舞池。就餐的人群渐渐占满桌椅，楼下的价格更便宜，没什么闲钱的年轻人说笑的声音也更大，看起来比二楼的气氛活泼很多。Illya偶尔看她一眼，确认一切都好。  
“你在看什么？”吃得差不多时Illya端起了柠檬水，Napoleon只点了一杯红酒，喝得很慢，这层伪装身份并不富有。  
“那一个。”Napoleon指出一个和女伴边吃边聊的男人，女伴看上去颇为生气，两人的状态似乎十分紧张。“他们会分手。”  
Illya怀疑地看了看她，又看向那个男人，长得不错，衣着得体，看起来也挺绅士。  
三分钟后女伴抓起餐巾擦了擦，站起来就走，留下这个男人一脸茫然。  
“或者那个。”Napoleon指出另一桌，三个年轻男人在吃晚餐。“那个最英俊的。”  
Illya盯着那个男人比原版Cowboy逊色相当多的脸孔，他正在不着痕迹地打量那些身边没有男伴的年轻女性。Napoleon端着杯子饶有兴趣地找出那些最可能接受一夜情的男人，Illya在桌子对面什么也没说。

 

Napoleon去洗手间补唇膏，Illya付了晚餐的账，在餐馆门外双手插进裤袋，忍不住无声叹气。  
舞池正在准备，桌椅被人搬开，乐队开始调试音乐了。  
可能是他望着舞池的方向有点久，有两个在一楼舞池边挽着手的年轻姑娘打量了他一番，鼓起勇气上前询问他要不要跳舞。  
“谢谢，但我有伴了。”Illya温和地回答。  
姑娘们咯咯笑了笑，又询问他的女伴在哪。  
Illya解释了，姑娘们朝餐馆门内看了看，又打趣他找借口。Illya也看了一眼，Napoleon确实还没出来。两个姑娘和他调起情来，Illya回应了两句，但没超出礼貌的范畴。  
几句闲聊之后，舞池的音乐响起，其中一个大胆的姑娘过来要挽他的胳膊，Illya后退了半步：“我很荣幸，但是不，谢谢。”  
Napoleon在他背后笑出声。  
“哦，甜心们。”就算被变成女人Napoleon对姑娘们也很有办法。“抱歉，他是我的。那里有两个英俊的绅士一直在看你们。”她指向舞池的一个方向。  
姑娘们的失望情绪马上被转移了注意力，Napoleon祝她们有个愉快的夜晚——既然他们被普通人留意到了，Illya在Napoleon挽进他的臂弯时就带着她朝路上走。  
“不跳舞吗？Peril.”Napoleon笑着开口。  
“不。”Illya抗拒地回答，“想都别想随便找个人过夜。”  
“你把乐趣都堵死了。”Napoleon哀叹，像下午一样半靠在他身上走路。“顺便说一声，我再也不会抱怨女士补妆要花太长时间了。”  
“为什么？”Illya看看周围，算了一下他们走回那家被下咒的旅馆时间，至少得走三十分钟。  
Napoleon靠得更近了些，低声说：“女士洗手间经常排队，还有上厕所相当，相当麻烦。”她的语调带上了愉快的笑意和柔和的呼吸，Illya耳朵发烫。  
“你就不该穿吊袜带。”Illya想了想就猜出了原因。  
“我得抱怨一句，裙子在走动时太紧了，迈不开步子。”Napoleon笑得更大了。“虽然它让我的屁股显得很诱人，Peril。我抓到了一大堆打量这个身体的视线，外表之下我仍然还是我，我知道男人都会想些什么。”  
Illya揉起了鼻梁。“我原本永远也不用听你分析男人和女人的差别，Cowboy。”他长长地叹息。  
“这有助于我以后更好地和女士们打交道。”Napoleon笑着反驳，“你也一样。”她看了看路上开过的车辆，向Illya微微仰起脸。“我们能叫出租吗？”  
Illya伸手招揽出租。“这个身体体力不足？”  
“差不多。”Napoleon回答，颇有兴致地观赏街景。“没舞可跳，没人搭讪也是一个原因。”

 

在出租车上Napoleon坐得很直，但Illya从她的身体语言看出了疲倦。旅馆看起来有些年头，前台登记也对客人们是否带个陌生人回房毫不在意，他们得以顺利回到顶层的蜜月套间。在电梯里Napoleon把大半重量都靠在Illya手臂上，面对电梯门的玻璃装饰面。Illya看到玻璃对面反射出Napoleon连微笑都消失了，只留下空洞的倦怠。她微微向Illya的肩膀歪着头，就好像想靠在上面休息几分钟。以前他们累极了的时候，Napoleon偶尔也会流露出这种小细节，Illya也是偶然才抓住过这些片段时光，他也从来不知道Napoleon在想些什么。  
打开蜜月套间“Honey 101”房门时Gaby一边吃着外卖一边看向他们，电视上放着卡通。“怎么样？”  
“我永远，永远不会再给你买高跟鞋了。”Napoleon直接弯腰解开扣带，将中跟鞋甩脱了，只穿着丝袜踩在凉凉的地板上。“所有女人都是真正的勇士。”她笑着说，“我的脚痛得能杀人，你们是怎么忍受这个的？”  
进门时Napoleon就重新露出微笑，等级在“我很放松但我还是有所保留”上，通常Illya和Gaby都面对着这样的Napoleon，少部分时候Illya能抓住些许瞬间，看到Napoleon露出“现在我毫无保留”的样子。这些时刻全凭直觉把握，Napoleon丢出手表是第一次……不，或许Napoleon开着卡车下水救他才是第一次。  
“和忍受假睫毛一样。”Gaby把最后一口意面塞进嘴里。“泡个澡会好些，新鞋磨脚吗？”  
“有一点。”Napoleon承认，脱下手套尾戒，开始解上衣扣子。  
Illya瞄了眼她脚后跟，新丝袜外面贴了创可贴，有点奇怪。但Napoleon把外套丢在沙发靠背上开始解衬衫扣子时他就走向了门：“我回房间了，有紧急情况再——干嘛？”  
Gaby意味深长地看着他：“Illya.”  
Illya有不好的预感。  
“平时的Solo已经够烦人了。”Gaby从沙发里站起来，“我可不想再在一旁盯着你们吵架。”她收拾外卖盒子，“你盯着她，如果她今晚就恢复原状？我不想看裸体，男人和女人都不想。”  
“你要打电话向Waverly汇报？”Napoleon已经解开了一半衬衫扣子，Illya瞥见里面的白色蕾丝胸罩，赶快移开目光盯着Gaby的脸。  
“我才不要。”Gaby把垃圾都丢进垃圾桶里。“一周，最多一周，到时候你还没复原我就把这事捅给Waverly。”  
“但愿邪恶反派们也能休息几天。”Napoleon调侃。  
Illya窜进浴室关上了门。  
“我已经把你的东西都弄进来了！”Gaby在浴室门外大声说。“今晚最好不要再吵我！”大概是大门关上的声音。

 

Illya洗了把脸，Napoleon在外面敲了敲门：“似乎你的前列腺需要一次检查，Peril。”  
“我睡沙发。”Illya说着打开门。Napoleon敞开着浅色衬衫所有纽扣，头发散了下来，Illya一眼就看到她的胸部曲线和内衣，用手挡了一下自己的视线：“Cowboy！”  
“怎么？还是我。”Napoleon愉快地解释。“内心仍然是个男人。”  
“穿好衣服，别这么晃来晃去。”Illya扫视客厅，发现他的行李箱确实被弄了上来。看来Gaby只保留了她自己住的那个单人间“Lady 34”退掉了Illya的“Kind 15”，Napoleon的魔法房间号码是“Gentle 63”，以防万一他们没退。这个有着有趣名字的“Pop！”旅馆是他们完成任务后打电话随便订的三间房，房间号码也都编得十分有趣，还有Sweet 23，Girl 17这样随便分布在五层楼中的编号。  
他们装扮成了在同一列火车上相识的旅客来这个城镇观光放松，整个小城连着大片山坡还有两个森林湖，没什么机械制造业也和U.N.C.L.E.通常遇到的反派没关系，或许的确可以当成是假期——然而第一个晚上过后Napoleon就用现实让Gaby和Illya目瞪口呆了一把，遇到魔法他们谁都没辙，那些真正的巫师也很难联络上，除了等待咒语自行消退，几乎别无他法。  
Napoleon将一张便签纸递到Illya眼前，Illya不情愿地接过来，同时尽量避免看到对方的胸。  
Gaby潦草的笔记写下了她今天下午所做的努力，拨打了他们三人私下认识的巫师号码，对方说外表变化咒语最短维持两天最多五天，考虑到魔咒的效力这个时间长度也相当惊人了。  
“不算糟。”Napoleon说，“我需要你帮个忙。”  
“什么？”Illya掏出打火机把便签烧了个干净，将纸屑冲进下水道。  
“拉链卡住了。”Napoleon在浴室门边说。  
Illya怀疑地看向她，把视线保持在她脖子以上。  
“否则我不会站在这儿。”Napoleon耸肩。“你又不是没见过女人的身体，过来帮把手。”她指了指裙身左侧的拉链，的确卡在了三分之一的位置，似乎还卡住了衬衫下摆。Illya走到她身边，Napoleon将身体转了个角度让他能看到拉链，就卡在臀侧。  
Illya拽了拽细小的隐形拉链头，卡得挺死，而且从Napoleon的角度估计挺难拉。他试了试，Napoleon按住旁边的布料把衬衫朝上拉。  
“别动，勾丝了。”Illya制止她的动作，小心地把真丝衬衫从另一个角度往外拉。Napoleon把手放在他肩上稳住自己的角度，等Illya最终把衬衫下摆解救出来时，Napoleon的手指滑到了Illya颈侧，拇指擦过下颚线条。  
“别动。”Illya重复，低着头继续和卡住的拉链斗争。  
拉链僵持了半分钟后终于败下阵来，Illya刚松了口气将拉链顺滑地拉到底，Napoleon就吻上了他的嘴唇，双手捧着他的脸。  
Illya僵硬了几秒钟。然后Napoleon退开了，红色唇膏微微晕开，蓝眼睛里瞳孔扩张，使得那一小片虹膜异色也不明显了。她观察着Illya的反应，Illya惊呆了——起码他有五秒钟惊得动也不能动，他开口阻止Napoleon发疯：“Cowbo-”  
Napoleon手指按在他唇上。  
“我说过，我的内在一点没变。”Napoleon现在的女性嗓音在接过吻后有点哑。“我知道男人在看什么和想什么。”她对Illya露出一个把握十足的微笑。“你可没能让我找个英俊绅士回来过夜。”  
Illya惊讶的眼神在这句话后动了动，他的双手悬在半空，现在他开始挣脱Napoleon的双手，试图推开她——一碰就发现Napoleon的裙子在下滑，而Napoleon马上一步向前，让Illya的后背撞上浴室门框。  
“不。”Illya咬着牙说，沾上口红的唇色更加鲜明，衬得他眼睛更蓝，晒黑的皮肤更金。  
Napoleon贴着他的胸腹，Illya的裤子可不是这么说的。他仍然悬着双手没去碰触Napoleon，“不，不该是——”Illya抓住她的手腕，但Napoleon的表情把他钉在那里。  
“不该什么？”Napoleon看进他的眼睛。“是性别还是……”因为是Napoleon Solo？前者很难解决问题，后者更难解决。  
“不，不是。”Illya抓着她的手腕，没怎么用力，Napoleon仍固定着他的脸让他们能够对视。Illya寻找着措辞，“我觉得是——我想这不对。”  
Napoleon看着他。  
“我们可以把这一切当作从没发生。”她冷静的语调如此阐述。  
Illya没让她退开多少，手指抓紧了她的双腕，Napoleon僵硬起来的身体让他知道自己手劲大了——现在Napoleon这个身体要脆弱得多。Illya转而抓住了她的双肩：“Нет, я имею в виду（不，我是说）——”他找到了关键的那一句。“你以前没这么做过。”  
“……哦。”Napoleon出了声，显然对这句话也有些惊讶，她的眼睛比男性外貌时柔和些，情感变化看起来也更明显。“这么说好了，你没有——”她迟疑了一瞬，语调流露些微苦涩。“表现出这方面的兴趣。”  
“这不是性别问题，Cowboy。”Illya下意识就想翻眼睛。“连Gaby和同事上级都没这么复杂，我跟你说的话能有俄罗斯那些年的五倍不止。”  
“哦，噢。”Napoleon眨了眨眼，睫毛膏有点晕了，但她现在仍然相当美好。Illya的裤子在痛苦地提醒他某个问题，不过现在的Napoleon没发觉。“你们苏联人不爱闲聊。”她眼里重新有了笑意与一点希望的光。  
“你们美国人总是话太多。”Illya反驳，望着对方现在变长的黑发与美丽的五官，Napoleon仍然非常好看，各种意义上的。“我只是——”他想了想，“我可能更习惯男性版的Cowboy做这个。”他窘迫地说。“现在你不太像……你。”  
Napoleon脸上出现的微笑与之前有些不同，她的眼神泄露出些许柔软的情感。“那么，不是个好开头。”她再次贴紧Illya的身体，某个变化卡进她的大腿间。“也没人次次都能抓住机会。”她把Illya的脸拉近，这回Illya的嘴唇软化了，咬着她的下唇，唇膏的味道不太好但没人在乎。Illya把手放在了她的腰侧，任由Napoleon在他嘴上运用技巧。  
等尝不到唇膏的时候Napoleon退开一点好喘口气，Illya的金发被她揉乱了。  
“你确定？”Illya的手指抓紧了衬衫布料，他喘着问出口。  
“千载难逢的好机会，Peril。”Napoleon翻眼睛，“我还想睡一睡现在的自己呢，但我可做不到。”  
Illya想揍她又想吻她，于是他两样都干了。唇膏晕开后模糊了嘴唇边界，加上啃咬带来的肿胀让Napoleon现在女性的脸孔看起来更热情了。那晕开的红色视觉上吸引得古怪又强力，Napoleon模糊地轻笑说所有男人都喜欢大红唇膏一点没错，Illya堵住她说个没完的嘴。Napoleon紧贴在他身上，Illya摸索着把她的衬衫下摆都拽出来，裙腰卡在胯上，Illya摸到了蓝色布料，稍有点迟疑，Napoleon咬了他一口，于是他干脆利落地把裙子往下蹭去。  
Napoleon的手也没闲下来，而且她脱衣服的效率比Illya快多了，Illya刚把她的衬衫脱下去，Napoleon已经利落地剥下外套衬衫还抽出对方的皮带丢在地板上。Illya摸着她腰上的蕾丝系带，按Napoleon要求买的，但Illya和挑内衣一样选了白色。Napoleon把他推进浴室，浴室里有个嵌在平台里的下陷式双人浴缸还有个淋浴间，不过Napoleon拉着Illya的衬衫只停在了洗手池边，她靠在水槽边缘，在Illya的啄吻间笑出声：“我得——等等，我得卸妆，几分钟就行。”  
Illya毫不客气地握着她的腰将她转了个身，Napoleon看到镜子里自己晕开的睫毛膏和已经在接吻中弄脏的粉底：“Peril！对着这样的脸你也下得了手。”她忍不住大笑。  
“美又不是最重要的。”Illya咕哝着拨开黑发咬在Napoleon脖颈与肩膀的交接处，牙齿带来细微的刺痛感，显然KGB比他看起来会调情。Napoleon被抵在Illya和水槽之间，后面的勃起卡在臀缝里，存在感格外强烈。  
“美在床上就是最重要的。”Napoleon倒出卸妆水开始擦掉脸上的粉底，“没人会在一开始就留意到一个不美的人的内心。”Illya咬得重了点，一点点唇膏擦在她肩膀上。这个女性身体是典型的沙漏身材，有胸有腰还有漂亮的臀线，Illya的手指几乎能抓握住大半腰部最细的那儿，他解开了吊袜带和搭扣。  
Napoleon把粉底卸干净了，正在用棉签卸睫毛膏。Illya在身后握着她的腰，手掌沿着白色蕾丝内裤滑下去，将丝袜朝下褪，褪到脚踝时撕开创可贴，发现丝袜后跟已经磨坏了，好在皮肤没有磨破。  
Napoleon拧开水龙头洗了脸，Illya褪丝袜时不可避免地有点痒，等她光着脚踩在浴室地面上时，Illya在她背后动了动，蹭掉鞋袜。接着有手指沿着她的脚踝向上似有似无地沿着小腿到大腿轻滑到腰，Napoleon抖了一下。  
“这身体比我预计得更敏感。”她在Illya重新站直后抓起浸饱冷水的毛巾，转身按在Illya现在赤裸的胸前。Illya冷得动了动，皮肤上那层性兴奋的泛红可没消褪。  
“Cowboy.”Illya抱怨，没躲开凉凉的水珠，更多从毛巾里渗出的水珠滑进了Napoleon胸前的沟里，蕾丝胸罩也被打湿了，Illya的视线忍不住落在那女性的标志上，连Napoleon擦他脸上的唇膏残余也没在意。  
Napoleon丢开毛巾，另一只手指尖夹着镜柜里的安全套——蜜月套房标准配置，把Illya的脑袋拉下来再度侵略他的嘴唇。Illya浑身上下只剩解开的长裤和内裤，在Napoleon帮助下长裤很快加入地板上一摊衣服的行列。  
栽倒在床上后该干的事都很顺利，鉴于Napoleon非常了解男性性高潮的流程，没浪费多少时间就解决了润滑问题。Illya倒稍有点谨慎，把戴好套的阴茎全部推进她体内后，观察Napoleon脸上的表情变化，留意她的反应。  
Napoleon现在一脸困惑：“……你尺寸不小？”  
Illya跪坐在床垫上，Napoleon靠着堆起来的软枕头稳住自己，这个姿势实在不适合聊天。Illya瞪着她：“听着不像夸奖。”  
“我觉得理解女士们假装高潮是怎么回事了。”Napoleon思考着目前的状况。“有一半以上的姑娘在我刚操进去的时候就开始假装。”  
“是你说不要太多前戏的。”Illya翻眼睛。“我能动了吗？”他是很硬，但还没硬到不做就会死的程度。  
“来吧。”Napoleon赞同地点点头，“按你喜欢的来。”  
“总算。”Illya咕哝。传教士体位挺无趣的，各种意义上都是最大众化的姿势。他动了动找了个喜欢的角度，双手把Napoleon的大腿分得更开了一些。Napoleon吸着气，阴茎（戴套的！）在体内移动的感觉很古怪，当然也没有姑娘们在床上表现得像脑子都被操出来那样有趣。Illya的视线停在这个女性身体上，睫毛低垂，带茧的手指轻抚她大腿内侧的肌肤。这个身体的确很敏感，爱抚很快挑起了兴致，Illya左手沿着小腹滑上去，握住了右侧乳房，大胸的手感很软，乳肉从他指缝中滑出来。Napoleon开始自己动手抚摸这个身体，左手握住另一侧乳房，右手向下移去……Illya拍开她的右手，“别动。”他警告，稍稍加快了速度。作为被动承受方的Napoleon被顶得在床垫和枕头上移动，随着快感逐渐攀升Illya也逐渐把他们上半身贴在一起，更便于动作也少见的亲密。Napoleon是很兴奋，但脑子比她还是男人做爱那时要清醒得多，Illya闻起来像往常一样带着汗水与一点金属味，潮红蔓延到了他每一寸皮肤上，看上去格外性奋且沉浸其中，过了好一会儿，才双手紧抓着Napoleon的臀抵达顶点。  
持久力相当不错。Napoleon想着，手指插进那头被汗水浸湿的金发里拨弄。Illya的脸基本是枕在她胸上了，压得不太舒服。她动了动，Illya挪开了点，慢慢退出她的体内，过了几分钟后他撑起自己去处理保险套，带回一条毛巾擦拭体液与润滑剂。  
Napoleon半靠半躺在枕头堆和床垫上，肌肤仍泛着红。Illya栽倒在她左边的床垫上，伸出胳膊把她圈进手臂里。  
Napoleon望着天花板上台灯映照出的弧形光线区域，Illya侧躺在旁边的枕头上，不说话，但气氛也不尴尬。Napoleon扭头看向他，Illya脸上还有点不确定，于是她露出笑容，伸手摸了摸对方的侧脸。  
“我没问题。”Napoleon说，“就是明天走路可能有点不舒服。”  
Illya现在的不确定变成了怀疑。“我以前可没碰到过这种情况。”  
“行行好，Peril，这个身体是第一次。”Napoleon笑着提醒。“感想如何？”  
Illya这回想了想，“古怪。”他承认，“我知道你是Cowboy，但感觉上不是，一个不同的阴道，还有，”他抬手覆在圆形的乳房上，手掌在性爱余裕后仍然温暖。“这也不同。”  
“或许你也可以试试这个魔法。”Napoleon提议。“可能有助于理解这种……不同。”  
Illya想了更久时间。  
“明晚。”最终他同意了。


	2. Day 2 and 3

Illya醒来时手臂里拢着一具温暖的身体，闻起来带着一点汗味。他摸索着手下的肌肤，触到圆润的乳房后将它拢在了手掌中。女人的呼吸加快了，很显然马上就会苏醒。Illya手指间的触感随着呼吸起伏变化，他花了一会儿才意识到现在是什么状况，也因此完全清醒了。  
Napoleon揉着眼睛在他手臂里转身，从背对着他变成面对面。Illya看着她的脸和蓬乱的黑发：“你没变回去。”  
“最短两天，最长五天。”Napoleon回答，用手指掩着嘴打了个哈欠，接着她在Illya手臂里紧绷起来。“我右腿抽筋了。”她皱着眉。Illya感觉到她在被单下伸直了腿，他挪了挪滑下去，摸到Napoleon的腿——大腿后方在抽筋，他拉直那条腿按摩了好一会儿，直到Napoleon放松下来长出了一口气。  
“这个身体的确脆弱。”Napoleon无奈地说，“我已经感受过当一个女人是什么样，现在这已经变得有点无聊了。”  
Illya把被单掀开大半，坐了起来。“或许得再去看看63号房间。”  
“我决定穿着拖鞋去。”Napoleon仍瘫在床垫里，“见鬼，我浑身酸痛。”他叹气。“我还不想起床。”  
“我自己去。”Illya下床寻找昨晚的内裤长裤衬衫外套——似乎全在浴室门边地板上堆着。  
“Peril.”Napoleon开口。  
“什么？”Illya捡起内裤，没去看床上白皙丰满的女性肉体。  
“一切恢复原状以后，你怎么想？”Napoleon撑坐了起来，为腰腿的酸痛皱眉。  
“不怎么想。”Illya套上内裤，耸肩。“接着干？”他的语调透露出紧张，没有看向Napoleon。  
“我觉得Gaby知道了。”Napoleon下了床，咝咝吸着气。“噢……我就知道会这样。”她揉着腰后的肌肉。Illya逃进了浴室，马上把Napoleon昨天的睡袍扔了出来。  
Napoleon乐了，“我可没阻止你看任何想看的东西。”  
浴室传来放水的声音，“你得洗澡！”Illya大声宣布，口音比以往更重了。  
Napoleon穿上睡袍，松松在腰间打了个蝴蝶结，走到浴室边——穿着白色棉内裤的Illya正跪在大浴缸边放水，从后面看真是个美好的臀部与长腿。Illya回头看到Napoleon愉快地靠在门边，哦他还脸红——Napoleon好笑地走过去：“容我邀请你一起……？”  
Illya怀疑地看了眼浴缸又怀疑地看了眼Napoleon。水已经快到一半了，Napoleon走近他，伸手勾进内裤的松紧带里，Illya下意识地捂住她的手。Napoleon冲他挑眉，另一只手轻推着他的胸膛让他坐下。Illya叹息着妥协了，拉开睡袍系带。  
卧室外面传来了开门声。“我带了早餐！”Gaby说，然后是短暂的停顿。“Napoleon Solo！你真干了！”  
“提醒你最好不要进入卧室！”Napoleon大声回应，嗓音还有点沙哑。  
“已经十点了！”Gaby哀嚎。“而且你他妈的还没变回去！”  
“这又不是我的错！”  
“我带了牛角包和三明治还有蛋！”Gaby说，“请告诉我你没把Illya给榨干了！”  
“……我没有！”Illya尴尬地大声反驳。  
“我就在外面看电视顺便煮咖啡！”Gaby说完就开始叮叮咣咣地搞出声音。Napoleon看回Illya，苏联男人已经脸红得像扫了整脸腮红。  
“显然还有时间洗个快速澡。”Napoleon脱下睡袍滑进水里，Illya跟着进入浴缸，空间够大，水倒放得有点多了，不得不拔塞子放一点儿水。Napoleon挑了个柠檬味的洗浴香波，挤了一堆抹在Illya胸口。  
Illya低头看了看胸前一片滑腻，Napoleon随手揉了两圈揉出大堆泡沫，开始往自己身上抹。  
“我又不是浴球。”Illya咕哝，在水下握住对方的腰再度转向，让Napoleon能背对着自己。Napoleon低低笑着说能享受到KGB的洗背服务他这辈子值了，Illya多抹了两把身上的香波，把Napoleon拉进了手臂范围内。  
“……噢。”Napoleon仰着头，Illya的嘴唇埋在她肩胛骨上，呼吸粗重。香波让皮肤更滑了，那对大胸上现在满是香波揉出的泡泡，在Illya手指间柔软又坚挺。Napoleon喘着气，抓住Illya的左手往下滑进腿间，让他爱抚已经充血肿胀的阴蒂。Illya用食指和中指指腹揉捏那儿，Napoleon远比昨晚被操时动情，大腿下意识地夹紧了他的手。  
“喜欢这个？”Illya语调低沉。Napoleon在揉弄下呼吸急促，跟随着逐渐强烈的高潮战栗。Illya的阴茎在她臀缝里磨擦着，双重刺激很快就让Napoleon靠在他身体上深呼吸，Illya撑住她软下来的身体，Napoleon偏过脸，伸手摸到Illya的下颚，触到上扬的线条。  
“你得刮胡子了。”Napoleon愉快地提醒。

 

Gaby在他们终于走出房间后用当年那个“为什么我得当你们老妈”的眼神盯着他们。  
“我什么都不想知道。”她捧着咖啡杯。“你们最好用了安全套。”  
Napoleon对她眨眼，从纸袋里拿出一只牛角包：“我今天不打算出门了。”  
“好极了。”Gaby说，“你打算在这儿呆到魔法消失？”  
Napoleon点头，“另外Peril要在63号房间住一个晚上，试试看他会不会被魔法影响。”  
Gaby看向Illya，Illya还有点紧绷，但还是点了点头。Gaby叹气：“别玩过火了，昨天那个巫师说他查到消息就再打电话过来。”  
众人坐下来吃早午饭，之后整理了一些工具和资料。下午四点电话响了起来，Gaby在纸上刷刷记下要点，“报酬在这件事结束后寄给你。”她说，挂上电话转向Illya和Napoleon。“他说有两三种咒语的可能性。”接着列出了细节上的不同。一种维持五天，效果非常强力，但变化的过程会很痛苦；一种维持两到五天，施展在特定空间内，人数会影响魔法生效的时长；还有一种维持三四天，没什么特别的，就是单纯的魔法转换。  
“我碰到的可能是第二种或者第三种。”Napoleon想了想。“这种魔法都得施展在特定物品上，对吗？”  
“因为要影响整个人的身体状况，多半会施展在床上。而且都是在某一个特定周期内才出现几天，不可能每次有人住这个房间都被变成另一种性别。”Gaby看着笔记。“如果在房间内的话，63号房间也不小，时间维持起来就更短暂了。”  
“我去检查那张床。”Illya说。  
“别把床砸了。”Gaby提醒。

 

Napoleon穿着自带的拖鞋踩在63号房间的地板上。Illya的睡衣搭在床边椅子那儿，正在小心地敲着床头板检查有没有空洞，空洞里可能塞进一团巫术袋之类的东西，取出那东西也就能解除魔法。  
连床底都检查过后Illya露出了失望的表情：“没有问题，看来魔法直接释放在床上了。”  
“旅馆会更换床单床垫，所以也不是寝具的问题。”Napoleon判断。今天她就没费工夫梳头，满头黑发向各个方向卷着，乱蓬蓬地居然还挺好看。  
“应该就是床架本身。”Illya赞同，抓起睡衣刚要进入浴室，Napoleon清了清嗓子。  
“我可什么都看过了。”她笑着说。Illya翻了翻眼睛，脱下衬衫长裤穿上了条纹睡衣睡裤：“满意了？”  
“看着真像病号服。”Napoleon仍裹着睡袍，但也准备好了那身女装和之前的男装。她走到Illya面前，伸手多解了两个纽扣。“现在好了。”她回到了之前Illya拖到床边的长沙发上，今晚她就在那里过夜，以防Illya受魔法影响，或者魔法再一次影响她现在的状态。  
“这不性感。”Illya低头看了看露出的胸口。  
“这会更舒服。”Napoleon说，“其实我更赞成裸睡，你知道我通常只穿一条短裤。”  
Illya知道，不过他还在坚持。“这不是通常状况。”  
“我也知道你平时总穿这个。”Napoleon窝进长沙发里，上面还堆着从蜜月套房拿来的毯子和枕头。旁边的地板上还放着酒，她给自己倒了一杯。“你确定你现在睡得着？”  
此刻已经快晚上十点半，Napoleon自己没和人过夜的话通常十一点睡，Illya？看有没有任务，睡眠时间并不固定。  
Illya想了想，“……不确定。”  
Napoleon看了眼Illya的胯部。Illya注意到了，防备地挡了挡：“别想这个。”  
“那对于入睡来说快速有效。”Napoleon邀请。“最快我可能今晚就恢复了，如果你还有什么没实现过的性幻想——”他看向Illya放在床头柜上的手表，昨晚他们一路扒衣服还能记得把手表放好简直是奇迹。“时间不长的话，我没问题。”  
Illya微微红了脸。“你24小时都在想这个？”他听起来有点强装出来的烦躁。  
“男人总是想着这个。”Napoleon指了指自己的头脑，笑意更明显了。“怎么样？”她低声说。  
Illya朝她的方向走了几步，Napoleon笑得更大，然后Illya径直走进了浴室。  
Napoleon大笑出声，躺进长沙发里。

 

Napoleon撑在墙边，被Illya顶得几乎撞在镜子上，胸部随着每一下深入晃动着。63号房间的穿衣镜贴在衣柜门内侧，打开后正好贴着墙。Illya对此颇为热情——换成任何一个男人都会对做爱很有热情，但爱抚Napoleon现在的肌肤与敏感点时总带有犹豫。Napoleon达到高潮时看着镜子里非常相似但又陌生的女性脸孔，Illya在她颈侧深呼吸，手臂撑住她向下滑的身体。  
“还没到十二点。”Napoleon在他们从性高潮中恢复了一些后，看向床头柜上的闹钟，十二点差九分。“KGB显然教了你不少花样。”她被Illya半拖半抱地塞回沙发和毯子里。Illya很快清理好自己，把睡裤和内裤拉好，睡衣上衣和Napoleon的睡袍早就在之前的性爱中滑落到了地板上，没人管它们。  
Illya在两轮性爱后有点儿疲倦，他直挺挺倒进了那张被施咒的床里。“燕子教的。”他低声承认，浑身上下都透着性爱后的红色。  
KGB训练出来以性换取情报的间谍。Napoleon点点头，他们聊过这个，燕子们日常的训练课程就会和学员还有军官们上床，磨炼床技，和Napoleon这种自愿和人上床完全不一样。  
沙发被拖到了单人床一侧，Napoleon侧躺在沙发上，单手撑着下颚。毯子随意地包裹着她的曲线，盖住了她一部分胸到臀的肌肤，两条长腿在沙发软垫上交叠着。Illya脸朝下趴在床垫上，从背部起伏来看他快睡着了。  
Napoleon从地板上捞起杯子，啜了一口威士忌。  
过了一会儿，似乎在眨眼的瞬间，床铺周围模糊了起来，像是有人放了一大块毛玻璃扭曲光线。Napoleon警惕地看着床铺周围空气的模糊变幻，当那像是一阵蒸汽般的模糊退却后，枕头上那头短短的金发长过了肩膀。  
Napoleon深吸一口气，放下酒杯，裹着毯子走到床边。  
Illya真睡着了，呼吸平缓。Napoleon拨开一些金发，触感和Illya原本的头发一样软，卷得也不厉害。Illya没动，大半张脸都埋在枕头里。Napoleon轻轻戳了戳她的脸颊，Illya皱眉。  
“Peril.”Napoleon又戳了戳。  
Illya不耐烦地翻了半个身，正对着Napoleon，仍然没醒。右眼下的伤痕没有变化，肌肉线条变弱了，但身体仍然肌肤紧实，线条优美，伤疤除了颜色淡了点外没有变化。Napoleon欣赏了一会儿Illya现在女性化的柔和下颚线，乳房形状也非常漂亮，不太大也不太小，但睡裤似乎被变宽的髋骨绷得有点紧。  
“Peril.”Napoleon把手放在她肩膀上，“你被魔法影响了。”  
“……什么？”Illya困得不行，出口的嗓音还有点柔和，她勉强睁开眼睛。  
Napoleon拿起闹钟，十二点零两分，等着Illya发觉状况不对。但可能是女性身体的体力稍弱一些的地步，Illya困倦地眨着眼睛，睫毛比男性版那时候更长了。  
Napoleon抓起她的两只手，放在她的胸口。毯子没裹得很紧朝下滑了一点，Illya的眼神停留在她裸露的大半胸脯上。  
“现在你也有了。”Napoleon拉下她的左手，让她摸到现在已经没有阴茎的的区域。  
Illya摸了摸，抬起头看了一眼自己的身体，又栽倒回枕头上。“我就知道！”她抱怨，听上去还是困。Napoleon把手放在她的腰上——Illya懒得动，任由她把现在绷得过紧的睡裤连同内裤一起褪下脚踝。  
“你要接着睡在这张床上还是换个地方？”Napoleon接着欣赏她的裸体，似乎Illya在摆脱了睡裤束缚后又要睡着了。  
“床垫？”Illya仍然没动。  
Napoleon揽着她的腰朝床外拉了拉，Illya困倦地将手搭在她肩膀上，总算把她拉了起来。Illya现在的身体可能沿袭了之前性爱中消耗的体力，在Napoleon把她往沙发上带时几乎栽倒在她肩膀上。最终Illya躺进了那长条沙发里，沙发布的深绿色衬得她比男性时期白皙不少。  
Napoleon在放倒她的时候部分毯子被压在了Illya和沙发垫之间，Illya拉住她的手臂，让Napoleon也躺在不算大的沙发里一起裹一条毯子，并且十分熟练地用手臂圈紧了Napoleon的腰和肩膀，脸几乎枕在她的胸上。  
Napoleon手指梳着她现在变长的金发，Illya迅速入睡，直到早上Gaby发现她们在沙发上手脚缠在一起时都没醒。

 

“所以好消息是，这张床的魔法确实能让人在十二点变成另一种性别。”Gaby看着Illya把Napoleon柔软的乳房当枕头睡得格外熟。“坏消息是你还没变回去。”  
Napoleon慵懒地对Gaby点头，睡眠不足让她眼下的黑眼圈更重了。  
“好吧，”Gaby放弃地说，“等她醒了你们俩就在蜜月套房里呆到恢复为止，我要去逛街了，我还要把今天看到的所有喜欢的衣服鞋子都买下来。”  
“请记在我的账上。”Napoleon笑着提醒，“购物能让你心情变好。”  
“我还要记在Illya账上。”Gaby瞥了一眼仍然熟睡的Illya，拎起小皮包出门去了。Napoleon又躺了一会儿，直到Illya自然睡醒。  
Illya醒来时还思考了一下自己在哪，Napoleon玩她头发的手指倒提醒了现在的头发长度。  
“睡得好吗？”Napoleon问。  
Illya刚要回答就发现他现在的姿势太容易流口水了，赶快抹了一下嘴角。Napoleon歪头，看到Illya毛茸茸的金色头顶动了动。“Gaby来过了。”  
Illya直接在她身上舒了一口气。  
Napoleon简单解释了谈话内容，询问Illya是否接着呆在顶层的蜜月套房，Illya同意这一点。  
“看来这魔法至少会持续三天。”Illya枕着Napoleon的肩膀和胸脯说，声音比起男性时的语调要柔软一些，带着口音的英语则听起来更温柔了。她的手臂仍揽着Napoleon的腰，沙发睡起来还算舒适，就算她们紧紧挤在一起也一样。  
“我猜你对试穿女装没什么兴趣。”Napoleon说。  
“没有。”Illya立刻回答。  
“我还有一件睡袍。”Napoleon提议。  
“行。”Illya说。“你穿什么？”她挪了挪，不再压着Napoleon的肩膀，移到了枕头上。  
“我可以找件衬衫。”Napoleon想了想回答。

 

从63号“Gentle”转移到蜜月套房很容易，63号房间就在楼梯边，上楼就抵达了套房大门。  
带着之前转移下去的所有物资重新回到蜜月套房，锁好门。Napoleon订了外送餐点后就忍不住打哈欠，Illya穿上了另一件Napoleon的睡袍，深蓝条纹的色泽十分合适，长发随便挽起，用Gaby的发绳扎成一个球。  
“你最好再去睡一会儿。”Illya提醒，Napoleon的黑眼圈比她是男人时明显多了。  
“我得接外卖。”Napoleon只随便穿了一件之前的男士衬衫，柔软的亚麻材质，内衣颜色半隐半现。她打着哈欠，“难怪女士们总得化妆，这也太明显了。”她揉了揉眼下的皮肤。  
“外卖放在门外就行了。”Illya说，把她推进了卧室，Napoleon倒进床里，舒服地叹了口气。  
的确没人怀疑蜜月套房里的客人叫食物还把钱从门缝里递出去有什么奇怪，送餐的伙计还打趣了他们几句，鉴于之前他们已经在63号和蜜月房间里布下了足够多窃听器（当然走的是他们自己的频道），附近相对来说是安全的。  
补了一个半小时觉后Napoleon恢复了精神，Illya把食物重新加热，回到了象棋上。  
Gaby逛了一下午，拎着一堆购物袋回来了，看到Illya就停了停：“我还以为多了个东欧美女。”她意有所指地看了Napoleon一眼。“今天怎么样？”  
“除了外表以外没什么特别激动人心的事。”Napoleon在沙发上没形象地窝着，就算这类姿势她做起来也挺好看。而Illya和往常一样自己下棋，双腿分开，手肘撑在膝盖上，两手还抵着下巴，姿势男性化得一如之前每一天。Gaby歪着身体看了看Illya的……大腿间。“你穿了条男士短裤？”她好笑地说，又看向Napoleon。“没帮她买套内衣？”  
“帮她把腰围拆松了。”Napoleon笑了笑，“我可从不强迫姑娘们做不想做的事。”  
“你会强迫男人。”Illya盯着棋盘嘲讽。  
“男人受得了那些。”Napoleon回敬。  
Gaby不置可否地把自己摔在了沙发里，和Napoleon一起看电视，晚餐叫了附近一家餐厅的牛排。

 

Napoleon洗完澡出来，用大毛巾擦着满头卷发上的水。Illya从沙发里站起来走向浴室。  
“你可以试试身体上的敏感点。”Napoleon拿起房间配备的吹风机时说。  
Illya迟疑了一会儿，“你第一天就这么干了，是不是？”  
Napoleon在化妆镜里看她，抬抬眉毛。“我现在比以前更了解女性的身体了，如果你需要搭把手……”  
“不！”Illya关上浴室门，把Napoleon愉快的反驳关在卧室里。  
不过他还是试了，在足够大的浴缸里舒展四肢，触碰了一会儿自己，胸部和下体的感觉很奇妙，比起男性阴茎的直白来说更多了点敏感。他尝试了几分钟，没有达到高潮，也没有昨天Napoleon在性爱过程中表现得那样……兴奋。  
走出浴室时Napoleon正在对付那一头难梳的卷发，Illya裹着大浴巾一手用另一条毛巾擦长发。“这也太影响效率了。”  
她边擦头发边说。“女人们总是在弄头发，这么长的头发在任务中只会是阻碍。”  
“所以女士们才需要更多体谅。”Napoleon还在用梳子尽量把打结纠缠的头发梳开，“她们为了让自己看起来有吸引力，要费的时间精力比我们多多了。”  
Illya拿起另一把梳子把长发梳开，如果不是担忧在性别转换时期做的事情会影响到变回去后的自己，她们早就把长发剪了；要是剪完后变回男人发现自己变成了秃头，那就更惨了。  
Napoleon花了三十分钟才把头发全部吹干梳开，解决头发问题后她直接倒了比平时多一些的威士忌，加进冰块轻轻摇晃。现在她们只能接着等，也不适合频繁外出，甚至也不能找乐子。有些任务结束后他们必须在安全屋住上一段时间，连门都没法出，因此他们都得自己找事情做打发时间。  
Gaby今天不光买了衣服，还带了几本畅销小说给他们。Illya下午除了下棋就在阅读，Napoleon也相差无几。Illya用吹风机吹长发时，Napoleon端着酒杯站在窗边，肩上披了条Gaby的薄丝巾代替衣服。  
直到Illya梳完头发，Napoleon仍在窗边，似乎被窗外的景色迷住了。  
她重新套上了昨晚的睡衣上衣，够长，勉强遮得住下半身。Illya把袖口卷起来几道，走到Napoleon身侧。  
“没想到你对窗外的风景感兴趣。”她平静地说，可能有点儿嘲讽，但更多的是好奇。  
Napoleon晃着杯子里的冰块。Illya看向窗外，五楼的高度意味着他们能看到城中大部分建筑物的房顶，旅馆位置也不在市中心，周围的屋子稀稀落落，稍远一些有商场楼房，但都没高过十层。路灯点亮了一些区域，使得整片城区没那么昏暗。  
“上一次我能毫无戒心地在窗边打发时间的机会，还是在参军前。”Napoleon说，“风景没什么变化。”她的手肘撑在窗框上，卧室光线也不算亮，很难通过窗户辨认出她们现在的脸。  
Illya也看了一会儿窗外的景色。“有时候我也怀念一切开始前的生活。”她承认，“不需要动多少脑子。”  
“普通人的生活偶尔过上几天还不错。”Napoleon喝掉最后一点酒。“时间太长就有点无聊了。”  
“没有赌博的刺激你就活不下去。”Illya好笑地嘲讽。  
Napoleon把杯子留在窗框上，伸手戳Illya的胸口，Illya被她戳得又痒又好笑，最后把她拽回床上去了。

 

结果她们可能白天睡多了，都睡不着。  
“我知道很多女性有失眠的毛病。”Napoleon冒出了一句。  
“闭嘴睡觉。”Illya拨弄着过长的头发。“你到底是把头发压在肩膀下面还是拨到胸前？我老压到头发。”  
Napoleon伸手打开了床头灯，将光线调暗。“当然是拨到枕头上。”她转向Illya伸手帮她整理，“别压太紧，这有助于你深刻体会女性遭受的种种不公与压迫。”  
“我已经体会到了。”Illya咕哝，试了好几个方式才睡得舒坦了点。Napoleon侧躺着看她，Illya皱眉：“干嘛。”  
“真是个漂亮姑娘。”Napoleon称赞。  
“你也不赖。”Illya不自在地反击。  
Napoleon看了她一会儿，Illya看着天花板，酝酿着睡意。谁也没提起这魔法会持续多久，Illya还有两天的时间差，这种完全取决于外力影响的状况也让他们没什么解决方案，颇有些无能为力，感觉并不好。  
“那么，”Napoleon开口，“你试了吗？”  
Illya把眼神从天花板上拔下来，面无表情地看向Napoleon：“我毫不意外你会问这个。”  
“那就是试了。”Napoleon微笑，“怎么样？”  
Illya思考着，“和我预想得……不太一样。”  
Napoleon研究了一会儿她的反应。“你没到高潮。”  
Illya瞪她。  
“不奇怪。女性的身体慢热得多。”Napoleon撑起身体——她没穿任何衣物，卷发从锁骨边滑下。“你说过你有不少经验，而我在你这里得到的也证明了这个……”她修理过的浓眉扬起一点。“或许你不太放松。”她强调了一下。  
“我觉得女人的身体没男人那么热衷于性。”Illya干脆也撑起了身体，“而且我知道接下来这对话的走向。”  
“我好奇。”Napoleon大方地承认了。“如果你不介意的话。”  
“我还是能打赢你。”  
“性可不是竞争。”  
“那好。”Illya坐了起来，开始解睡衣纽扣。“把你的技巧使出来。”她自暴自弃地说，被Napoleon按住了手。  
“我得说，”Napoleon一手抓起枕头——起码蜜月套房的床总是提供足够多的枕头——垫得更厚实一些。“愤怒很多时候会转变为情欲。”Illya翻眼睛，将毯子推到脚边。她又补充：“听说过‘吵架后的性爱’吗？”  
“当然。”Illya咕哝。  
Napoleon手指轻巧地沿着睡衣前襟下滑，“有些时候，”她说，自己也靠在枕头堆上，“我都猜测，”解开Illya睡衣的第四个扣子，露出下面起伏的小腹。“你那些不稳定的时候，”渐渐解到最后一颗，Illya本能地动了动，以躲开Napoleon轻得几乎让她发痒的指尖。“如果给你一个女人，”那手指没直接触到阴部，而是先回到了小腹上。“你会放过那些家具吗？”  
Illya绷紧了，Napoleon立刻说：“我道歉。”她收回了手指，Illya抓住她的手腕又放回肚子上。  
Napoleon再次轻柔地在肚脐附近爱抚，偶尔接近乳房，偶尔接近阴部。  
“我试过。”Illya呼吸稍有急促，再次看向天花板。“我在那种时候没法……”  
“粗暴对待女士们？”Napoleon一只手掌覆盖住她的左边乳房，比一只手能掌握的范围稍大，柔软又暗藏肌肉感。  
Illya因这触碰动了动，但没躲，Napoleon挪近一点，把自己的下巴搭在Illya现在圆润的肩头上。Illya看向她，Napoleon颇为专心地用指腹沿着乳晕慢慢绕圈，表情十分坦然。可能在Napoleon看来性是能够坦然面对的事物，但苏联不是这样，想和女孩上床最好先和她结婚，燕子和乌鸦则可以在训练期随便睡。  
Napoleon玩了一会儿她的胸，Illya自己触碰的话并没有什么特别的感觉，别人来触碰则很容易让身体敏感颤抖。Napoleon的手指再次沿着她的小腹滑下去，Illya张开一点大腿好便于Napoleon动作，事实上那的确非常……惊人，从没什么兴致到很有兴致花了不少时间，而且Illya还很难确定什么时候该停下——她按住Napoleon的手指想停下，又因为这一动作在敏感处突加的压力而得到了新一次快感。Napoleon全程侧躺在她身侧，额头抵在Illya侧脸上，吐息在她脖子那里也一样热。  
高潮的余韵也让Illya彻底放松下来，Napoleon挪开下床时带走了一部分温度，这意外地带来几分失落感。Illya看着她走进浴室又拿了条毛巾出来，爬上床帮她清理，还没完全褪去的余韵让Illya想合拢双腿，Napoleon把动作放得更轻。  
“你看起来有点懵。”Napoleon眼睛里有点笑意。  
“我觉得所有男人都没法想象这个。”Illya说，毛巾湿润柔软，擦过大腿十分舒适。Napoleon重新面对着她躺下来，Illya伸手放在她的乳房上，Napoleon在这爱抚下表情放松且愉悦。  
“以后你再面对女性目标，肯定能干得不错。”Napoleon把卷发拨开了一些，扭身关掉床头灯。性爱后的倦意再次涌上来，Illya在昏暗中圈住对方靠过来的腰背，听着对方渐渐深缓的呼吸。  
Napoleon以女性身体在她……他的双手爱抚和阴茎操干下得到性高潮时的反应让他十分满足，而刚刚Napoleon提及未来的任务目标时，Illya只想起这两天性爱带来的满足感， 她甚至比魔法出现前更稳定了些。  
她还没让Napoleon今晚得到高潮，Illya在脑子里把这件事列在明天早餐后的第一顺位上。


	3. Day 4 and 5

Illya睁开眼睛，Napoleon——Cowboy躺在她旁边，短发打着卷，方正的下颚线，蓝眼睛加虹膜异色，漂亮的肌肉线条与……胸毛。  
“早上好。”Napoleon用他一直以来的，醇厚的男性嗓音说，带着微笑。  
Illya的手现在没像昨晚那样揽着她——他的腰了，Napoleon在床上离她的距离有点远。Illya没动，把想碰碰对方身体检查是不是真的变回去这种冲动压了下去。  
“怎么了？”Napoleon问，看上去有点担心。他关怀他人时总是真情实意，不过Gaby也说过就外表而言Napoleon不太适合做那个安慰人的角色，Illya更合适。  
“没。”Illya出声，仍观察着Napoleon现在的变化。“你的胡子。”  
“三天没刮，很符合这个魔法的时间逻辑。”Napoleon的微笑重新出现，“你要再睡一会还是现在起床？”  
“再睡一会。”Illya立刻回答，心知肚明Napoleon腰侧的毯子下面什么也没穿。任务中他们不是没撞见过对方的裸体，也不是没打过趣，但这会儿似乎又有点不同。她翻身躺平，看向晨光中的天花板。Napoleon在旁边下床钻进浴室，没发出多少声音。  
Illya把遗憾感也压了下去，Napoleon恢复了，他自己还得当两天女人。如果这两天Napoleon想继续和她这个身体上床……Illya一直想到浴室里的水声停止，最后确定自己不会……拒绝Cowboy的需求。  
她起床套上睡袍，Napoleon已经刮完了脸，腰上裹着一条浴巾和Illya在浴室门边擦肩而过。Illya没在他身上闻到惯用的古龙水香味，仍然是洗浴香波的柠檬气息。  
她进了浴室，Cowboy已经放好了一池洗澡水，水面上还漂浮着一些泡泡。她也没泡太久，擦洗肌肤时她再次触摸昨晚找到的新敏感区域，没有Napoleon碰她时感觉好。  
洗完出来后Illya重新绑了头发，长发真是不合理的存在，让她对女士们心生敬畏。Napoleon第一件睡袍已经洗过晾干了，Illya套上它，系好腰带，穿着拖鞋打开卧室门——Gaby扭头看向她，咀嚼食物的动作停下了。  
Illya不禁看了看自己，没暴露出什么不该暴露的位置。  
Gaby抬起眉毛：“如果你有个双胞胎妹妹，应该就是这个样子。”  
Illya坐进椅子开始吃早午餐。Napoleon在给面包圈抹奶酪，没穿他正式的三件套，衬衫长裤加一件休闲外套的样子颇为放松。“我要去一趟市场，有什么需要的吗？”  
“……冰淇淋？”Gaby想了想，“我在我的Lady 34号房间挺好的，还能随着音乐跳舞。”她瞥了眼Illya。  
“没问题。”Napoleon回答。

 

Gaby窝在沙发里看电视，Illya在窗边看下面行人和车辆来往打发时间。  
“这还是我头一次看你靠近窗户。”Gaby在Illya身后打趣。“除非你在窗户上架了把狙击枪。”  
“Cowboy昨晚也这么说。”Illya说，看着街景，感觉十分平和。  
“你们想过吗？”Gaby问，“过普通人的生活，我干这行是因为这能把我带出东柏林，只要我想退，Waverly说可以随时安排。”  
“以前想过。”Illya承认，“后来不想了。”  
“KGB是一辈子的身份？”  
Illya回头，Gaby仍盯着电视。她离开窗边坐进沙发，刚想往后靠就碰到了脑后扎起的头发。Illya干脆把头发解了下来：“这可真麻烦。”然后才能顺利地向后靠进靠背。  
“欢迎来到我的世界。”Gaby笑了笑，“至少你的身高让人羡慕。”  
“为什么？”Illya问。  
“小个子女人更容易被袭击。”Gaby说，“因为我们体力不足，在人群中也不显眼，很容易被掳走。”  
“你可以锻炼身体。”Illya皱眉。  
“不够，先天不够。”Gaby摇头。“所以我更喜欢高跟鞋，脚痛也一直穿，穿久了就习惯了。”她把自己的胳膊放在Illya的胳膊旁比对。“瞧？我的胳膊比你细，就算我练出一身肌肉，你也能轻易制服我，矮个子的男人也容易被欺凌。”  
Illya思考着，她的确从来没考虑过这个问题，在俄罗斯时他的身高一直相对较高，这也为他在打架中赢得优势。  
“而且我不能胖。”Gaby笑着解释。“你们男人都喜欢看漂亮姑娘，就和我们女人喜欢英俊小伙一个样。如果我吃胖一点增加体力和耐力，吸引力就会大打折扣。”  
“我没想过这个问题。”Illya说。“母亲总会花很多时间打理头发，化妆还有节食。我觉得大部分女人都这样。”  
“打理长发需要不少时间。”Gaby抓起一缕Illya的金发，“你的头发算直了，Napoleon那头卷发能把人搞疯，偏偏很多男人还喜欢卷发的女人，这就更麻烦了。”  
“如果花了太多时间在外表上，女人就没有足够时间学习了。”Illya思考着。“没有外表优势的女性很难结婚，很多男人也不喜欢聪明的女性。”  
“这就是矛盾的地方，”Gaby解释。“大部分女人得尽快做出抉择，是找一个有钱有工作的男人结婚，然后生孩子，抚养孩子，还是实现自己的抱负？这一直是个问题。女人被允许读书也不过几十年的事。”  
“我的确从没想过这个问题。”Illya承认。  
“Napoleon想过。”Gaby说，用了Cowboy的名字。“以前和他聊天时说过。”  
“他……怎么说？”Illya脑内犹豫了半秒还是问了。  
“他花了同样多的时间在外表上。”Gaby好笑地说，“他理解，他说这个世界对女人不太公平，所以遇到有潜力的女性时，他都很感兴趣。”  
Illya回想了一下Napoleon挑选一夜情的对象，的确有不少不是外表十分耀眼的类型。  
“他说一旦有女人在这种环境下爬到了比较高的位置，那她就比同一级别的男人要危险得多。”Gaby模仿Napoleon的口音。“要小心聪明的女人。”  
“这倒没错。”Illya说。  
“你们俩可都没经历过月经。”Gaby说，电视上开始播广告了，她懊丧地叹了口气。“月经更能把你们逼疯，想想看，每个月都得流血，弄到裤子上裙子上，让你坐立不安失眠坏脾气。”  
“别说了。”Illya好笑地举手抗议。“我已经知道得够多了。”  
Gaby看了看Illya被睡袍包裹的身体，Illya今天也没穿睡袍以外的衣物。  
“我嫉妒你们俩的胸围。”她撇嘴。

 

Napoleon带了一包食材和几个购物袋打开门，Gaby立刻从沙发上窜下来，Napoleon微笑着把食材袋子交给了她。  
“我还给你买了双鞋。”Napoleon对Gaby说。“我可受够了高跟鞋。”  
“我已经习惯了。”Gaby翻眼睛，从食材里翻出冰淇淋桶，一半香草一半巧克力口味。她进入蜜月套间自带的小厨房拿了两个碗和勺子出来。Illya接过冰淇淋帮她挖了些进小碗，Gaby打开了一个购物袋。  
Napoleon脱下外套，卷着衬衫袖口将食材带进厨房。Illya挖好两碗冰淇淋，Gaby已经试穿起了新鞋，平底带系绳蝴蝶结，白色的圆头芭蕾鞋，看上去很舒适。  
“挺软。”Gaby评价，将另外两个购物袋朝Illya推了推，一手抱着冰淇淋碗一手抱着冰淇淋桶，穿着新鞋走进厨房。  
Illya看了一眼剩下的袋子，看里面的盒子形状……似乎是另一双鞋和一件衣服。  
Gaby和Napoleon聊食物的句子从厨房飘过来。Illya打开了袋子。  
鞋盒里是一双浅棕色女士系带牛津布洛克鞋，皮质很软，普通的两寸鞋跟。另一个盒子里是一条浅灰色女裤并两套女士内衣，一套白色，一套红色，红色的那套蕾丝更精细美妙。Illya去扫荡服装店时当然也扫过内衣店，只要假装是被女友要求并报出尺码，店员就不会多注意到他。而对着店里内衣的匆匆一瞥他也知道彩色的内衣价格更高。  
然后她又在袋子里翻出一条驼色长披肩，没有上衣。  
Gaby在厨房里和Napoleon聊天，Illya将衣物搬进卧室，对着两套内衣想了想，换上了那套白色的。  
穿女式内衣感觉有点怪，扣搭扣也很麻烦，为了把胸罩穿上她出了一身汗，真正穿上后又觉得很不舒服，呼吸都不太顺畅。Illya适应了一会儿之后才套上睡袍，对Gaby的敬佩又更深一层。  
走出卧室时Gaby指了指Illya那碗快化掉的冰淇淋：“晚上有烤鸡。”  
Illya端起碗，Gaby边看电视边挖冰淇淋，她溜进厨房。  
Napoleon正在用打蛋器搅着什么，烤鸡已经进入了烤箱。Illya吃了一勺冰淇淋，看着Cowboy搅动，突然无话可说。  
“……你没有买上衣。”最终她这么说。  
“你那件高领毛衣很合适。”Napoleon回答，“如果这两天你想出门的话。”  
整体装束和她之前的男性版本相差不大，Illya又吃了一口。“听起来你想让我出门走走。”  
“我只是预先做好准备。”Napoleon温和地说。“事后我也有地方把衣服处理掉。”  
“就把这些东西放进U.N.C.L.E.的服装区算了。”Illya说，“女特工们也能穿。”  
“高个子的女特工也能穿。”Napoleon纠正，沾了点碗里的东西尝了尝，将碗递向Illya。Illya用吃冰淇淋的勺子挖了点，一点辣椒，一点肉桂，很好吃，像奶酪与肉汤的混合。Napoleon显然从她的表情中看出了评价，将碗放在了一边，抽出刀开始处理蔬菜。  
Illya靠坐在水槽边接着吃冰淇淋，看Napoleon将蔬菜切条切碎，一旁汤锅溢出白雾。  
“或许明天下午出去闲逛。”Illya说。“离人群远点。”  
“湖边景色不错。”Napoleon把切好的蔬菜拨进汤锅里。

 

有Napoleon做饭晚餐就丰盛了不少。Gaby吃饱后快活地抱着鞋子回房间了，Illya帮Napoleon洗碗碟。  
Napoleon双手浸在水槽里时还哼起了小调，听着像一首意大利民歌。Illya从起床开始就总觉得有哪里不对，直到他们各自打发了一晚上时间，洗完澡躺上床她才意识到了问题所在。  
“魔法把你的性欲带走了？”Illya仍穿上昨晚的男士睡衣上衣，昨晚Napoleon引发她的激情留下的印象让Illya在浴室穿衣服时有点紧张。  
“什么？”Napoleon从一本小说上抬起视线，他想了想：“不。”  
Illya相当怀疑这个回答。一个连续三天都在和自己调情的女版Napoleon在恢复男性身份后就变得绅士了起来？开玩笑，Illya已经当了两天女人了，她知道女人的性欲远没有男人那么频繁与强烈。  
“对此我很荣幸，Peril，但你脸上写着‘我不想做爱’。”Napoleon伸手点了点Illya的鼻子，Illya拍开他的手，接着意识到她现在的手比之前小了很多——男性版他自己的手比Napoleon手更大，而现在她手指纤细，看起来很容易折断。  
恢复后的Napoleon感觉上和往常没什么不同，女性版的Napoleon则比男性版热情得多，肢体语言也更开放，情绪变化似乎也更剧烈。Illya自己对情绪变动没什么特别的感触，从Napoleon和Gaby的反应来看，她除了身体以外也没什么不同。  
关灯躺下后过了一会儿，Illya开口：“Cowboy.”  
Napoleon回了一个鼻音，相当清醒。  
“我之前的脸上就写着饥渴？”她回想了一阵，翻身面向Napoleon的方向。窗帘没关严，卧室里还是有些光线的。  
“没有，”Napoleon的回答带着笑意，“还是那副KGB的面无表情。”  
“那你为什么——”Illya问到一半住嘴了，这问题有点尴尬。  
“我爱赌。”Napoleon回答，“而你的反应让我发现了机会。”  
某方面来说也没错，她的确欣赏之前Napoleon的美，没有化妆，乱七八糟的卷发也很美。  
如果问现在Napoleon的绅士行为，又有点像那些被Cowboy迷得神魂颠倒的姑娘们，Illya最终还是没问。连续三天搂着温暖柔软充满曲线感的身体入睡，现在他们和以前任务中分享床铺那样互不干涉地躺平，有点古怪，也没那么怪异。  
他们也触碰过对方的男性肉体，缝合伤口，正骨，披上衣服或者检查针眼，有时候还得挤淋浴间。Illya搂过昏迷的Napoleon，从高空坠入海里还附带昏迷可并不有趣，那一次Napoleon上衣破破烂烂，Illya基本是搂着上半身没什么遮掩的Cowboy拖上沙滩。  
Cowboy一直很英俊，身体状态也保持良好，肌肉量比Illya多不少——被魔法变成女性后，Napoleon的身体完全不同。如果承认Illya是被一张漂亮脸孔，一具性感身体所吸引，那很多任务中的女性目标都符合要求，而男性的美欣赏一番也没有大碍——这也不意味着欣赏男性的美Illya就得跟看顺眼的男人过夜了，本质问题。  
最终问题范围缩小到了：为什么是现在？为什么是此刻？如果原本的Cowboy向原本的Illya调情，他会同意吗？

 

Gaby放下电话，“那个巫师最近有一些驱魔案要处理，他会和双胞胎姐姐在后天赶到这里。”  
Napoleon点点头，“刚好是我们离开的当天。”  
“我会给他们预定好63号房间，”Gaby说，“还会把我的34号订给那个姐姐。”  
今天是Illya维持女性身体的最后一天，Napoleon告知Gaby他们会去这个城镇的一个湖边风景区散散步，Gaby表示理解。  
Illya在卧室里又花了好一阵才穿上那件红色胸罩，期间差点卡到长发，还得将胸部放在胸罩内合适的位置，而且胸罩设计也很不合理，如果她抬高手臂或者突然大幅度动作，胸罩也很容易移位。  
预先贴了创可贴，穿上Cowboy选的皮鞋与女裤后，Illya套上了平时那件黑色毛衣——衣服保养得不坏，套在现在的身体上有些宽大。她将衣领调整好，下摆塞一些在裤腰里，搭配出来还挺好看，就是她自己的女性版。  
往眼角的疤痕涂上点粉底遮掩后，随意挽起的金发和这身服装的感觉不太搭，Illya在化妆镜前调整了几次，最终放弃，只把长发梳顺后披在肩膀上，再搭上披肩。  
她走出卧室，Gaby吹了声口哨：“这身我就没法穿。”  
“你学坏了。”Napoleon打趣。  
“我就没善良过。”Gaby朝他翻眼睛，然后嫌弃地挥手，“去吧去吧，约会去吧，别在草坪里搞起来就行，快走。晚餐我就一个人孤零零地自己吃。”她抱着昨天剩下的冰淇淋接着看电视。  
“这不是约会。”Illya抗议。  
“别人肯定觉得是。”Gaby接着驱赶他们。Napoleon穿着休闲西装，走到Illya身边伸出手臂，Illya不情愿地挽着他，两人从侧门离开旅馆，坐进预定好的出租车。  
司机是个中年黑人，在后视镜瞧了他们一眼：“你女朋友可真漂亮。”  
“我知道。”Napoleon回答。“最近出了点麻烦事，我们打算去散散心。”  
“那湖边可是个好地方。”司机的英语顿挫节奏感明显。“那里有一条小路，又开阔又安全，我可以告诉你们……”  
Illya没说话。Napoleon和司机聊了会儿，话题也偏到了别的方向，Napoleon在各种社交场合下都能顺利接上话题的能力她和Gaby早已熟悉了，Illya看向车窗外的风景，偶尔风还会把她现在的长发吹起一些，甚至还有路人在红灯时多看她几眼。  
那个湖的确挺漂亮，游人也不多。Napoleon按照司机的建议找到了那条人烟更加稀少的小路，两人在树荫下随意散步。湖水波光粼粼，空气清新，Illya放松下来，Napoleon在她身侧也步伐轻快。  
聊天没什么必要，反正他们平时也经常起争执，反倒是各自有些消遣的时候最为平和。随意走了一段路后，Illya指了指一块湖边专为游人设置的大石头，他们就坐在上面休息。  
Napoleon在他们坐下后看了看她的鞋，Illya跟着看了一眼：“怎么了？”她没踩草坪也没沾上泥。  
“我带了创可贴。”Napoleon解释。  
“我贴了。”Illya说，在湖边吹来的风里放低了披肩的位置，Cowboy这问题来得有点奇怪，Illya回想了之前：“你走了不到一小时就开始疼了。”  
“是有一点。”Napoleon承认，似乎还有点无奈。“高跟鞋比我预想得难驾驭多了。”  
“你只在餐馆才去过洗手间。”Illya皱眉。Cowboy可以说拖着Illya走了一下午，直到他们在餐厅就座才第一次休息，全程Illya没发觉她的脚很疼。“你没说出来。”Illya说。如果当时女版Napoleon抱怨脚痛，Illya会嘲笑她几句然后找个地方让她贴胶布或者换鞋。  
Napoleon的侧脸在这种光线时明时暗的天气下也十分英俊，他耸耸肩，没上发胶的短发打着明显的卷。  
“可能我当时不想听你嘲笑？我不知道。”Napoleon回想了一下，坦然地说，“我自己选了高跟鞋，记得吗？”  
Illya有点歉疚。因为知道那是魔法影响，他买的是中等价位的衣服鞋子，按Napoleon平时的着装水准，那一套都是便宜货。“那不是双贵鞋子。”她承认，做好了Napoleon嘲笑她的准备。  
“贵的鞋子不一定好穿。”Napoleon反倒这么说，“Gaby说过的，她总说拖鞋才是最好穿的鞋子。”  
Illya脚上的皮鞋十分舒适，肯定不便宜，走到这块石头边也是相当长一段路，到现在她还没觉得难受过。  
他们坐在石头上远眺湖面与山林景色。Illya留意到Napoleon心情挺不错，和那天坐出租车时身体语言泄露出的疲惫完全不同，那时Cowboy可能就因为脚痛而难得开口要求叫一辆出租车了——女性体力上的差距与高跟鞋的负累肯定让Cowboy感觉更糟。Napoleon那时没提及，Illya也没发觉，而这也的确像Cowboy所承认的那样：如果不是身为女性，永远也不可能察觉那些不便。  
若是还有什么Illya所确认的，那就是理解女性不便的Napoleon Solo对女伴的体贴程度足以让绝大多数女性目标为之飞蛾扑火。即使她自己，在Cowboy询问鞋子时也能察觉那之下暗藏的关心。  
但Illya在这女性外表之下，仍然是他自己，他仍是原本的男性内心与头脑，身体上的变化对内在毫无影响。  
之前Napoleon也反复强调他仍然是他自己，无论外表如何——现在Illya被置于相同的情境里了。一个男人和一个女人，外表看来没什么不对劲，四天前的晚上Cowboy仍以他自己的方式向Illya发起挑战，赌局悬念重重，Illya没能抵御加入那一局的诱惑。现在局面反了过来，Napoleon以他先前得到的经验保持了平静与绅士风度。  
该Illya走黑棋了。  
“Cowboy.”Illya说。Napoleon看向她，眼里有些疑问。  
“今晚我想做爱。”Illya宣布，看了Napoleon一眼，又回去看湖景，眼角余光看到Napoleon眨了眨眼睛，“OK.”他回答。

 

回到旅馆的时候已经过了晚餐时间。Illya出于习惯性的谨慎不太愿意把现在的外表暴露在更多人面前，Napoleon对此无所谓，因此他们走消防梯回到蜜月套房。进门Illya就丢开披肩，解开鞋带——新鞋在走远路之后多少有些不适，但想也知道Napoleon当时的不舒服比她多多了。Napoleon从桌上拿起一张纸条，Gaby写了句回房间喝酒了，还叮嘱他们动静别太大。  
“女性的洞察力我们可学不来。”Napoleon被逗乐了。  
Illya对此也没什么可辩驳的。她进入卧室，在梳妆台前坐下，开始卸掉伤疤上的粉底。Napoleon进来挂西装，问她想叫点外卖还是做点快速能吃的晚餐。  
“让晚餐等着吧。”Illya放下卸妆棉，用手指摩挲疤痕的位置确认没有粉底残留。Napoleon在镜子里映出的表情明显在忍笑，他走过来，站在Illya身后，将长发拢向她的耳后。“苏联人从不拐弯抹角？”  
“从不。”Illya确认。  
Napoleon低头在她头发上亲了一下，这意料之外的温柔让Illya呼吸加快了。Napoleon的双手滑到她的肩上，也没带来压迫感。Illya在这触碰下跟着放松，Cowboy又亲了亲她眼角的疤痕，Illya看到镜子里那张女性脸孔浮起红晕，蓝眼睛也变得柔软。  
Cowboy的嘴唇更软，些微的胡渣有点刺痒。Napoleon很快把他们都带到了床上，Illya跨坐在他大腿上，任由Napoleon把毛衣从她身侧推高，推过头顶，Illya很快意识到Napoleon悄无声息地把胸罩解开了，不用猜肯定是一夜情练出的技巧。  
在Napoleon把红色蕾丝胸罩褪下，嘴唇停在乳房上时。Illya想起一个细节：“红色？”  
“嗯？”Cowboy的鼻音格外激发性欲。Illya扒下他的衬衫：“内衣。”  
在之前三个晚上的性爱过后Napoleon已经了解了她男性身体和女性身体的敏感点，所以做起来格外顺利。“我听说内衣是女人隐藏的内心，”Napoleon吻过她的肚脐，“还有不同的内衣会影响女性的心情。”  
“我可给你买了——”在吮到一处皮肤时Illya卡壳了。“白色的。”  
“所以你潜意识里认为我是纯洁的？”Napoleon笑的时候呼吸在Illya小腹上断断续续，“我十分荣幸。”  
“白色最便宜。”Illya手指插入Cowboy的短发里，感觉不一样了，她的手现在太小了。“而且只有白色有你的尺码，要么就是黑色半透明的。”  
“黑色也不错，”Napoleon戴好安全套，提醒Illya这整个过程远没有那么有趣。Illya威胁他不做就滚下去，当然，没人真的滚下床。“红色总让我想起苏联，Peril。”  
“起码这不疼。”Illya催促对方加快节奏，“按你喜欢的节奏来，我又不会被操坏。”  
“节奏太快更容易弄破套子。”Napoleon同时照顾她身上的敏感点，好笑地提醒。“如果你真因为这段时间导致不得不维持十个月的女性身体——”  
“别以为我没看到你戴了两个。”Illya反击。  
Cowboy自己的节奏的确如她所料要快一些，顺便说一句，肌肉多的男人实在沉得可以，好在高潮后Napoleon稳住了，没直接栽倒在Illya身上。  
躺了好一会儿后Illya才意识到他们和第一夜一样肢体相触，互相紧贴。Napoleon的右手搭在她小腹上，手指轻抚着平坦的肌肤，触感十分温暖。  
“我觉得红色内衣暗示着……”Napoleon慵懒的语调在Illya耳边响起。“隐藏的激情。”  
“你希望我有那个？”Illya看向天花板。“苏联人都有激情，我可不会隐藏。”  
Napoleon只轻笑了一声。“外卖还是随便煮点什么？”  
“冰箱有什么？”Illya也有点饿，在这种程度的运动量之后，会饿是必然结果。  
“还有点意大利面，我的俄国珍宝。”Napoleon笑得更厉害了。“我才是那个消耗更多体力的。”他在她脸上亲了亲，Illya感觉得出那是疤痕的位置。  
“你做的比较好吃。”她不情愿地承认。  
Napoleon大笑着下了床，套上睡袍去厨房翻找材料了。Illya钻进浴室打算再擦洗一下黏腻的汗渍，下体和大腿的确有些酸痛，但尚可忍受。  
回到卧室，Illya抓起之前穿了两晚的睡衣上衣闻了闻，该洗了，或许她得再借一下Napoleon的睡袍，或者再找件之前的衬衫来穿。翻找衣柜时一阵突如其来的晕眩让她晃了晃，差点没站稳。  
视觉上的高度差让Illya看了看自己的双手，长手指，男性化的关节。还有他的身体，和魔法之前一模一样，阴茎自然也呆在老位置，还半勃着，而他的确还想再来一次，阴茎很诚实。  
他摸了摸脸，三天没刮的胡茬已经可以称为胡子了。床头柜上的闹钟已过了午夜。

 

Illya走进厨房，带着三天没刮的胡子，性爱蹂躏过的乱发，只穿着那条条纹睡裤走进来。  
Napoleon从锅里的面条上抬起视线，在Illya的脸上和满身痕迹上停了停。Illya的表情有点奇怪，似乎在研究他的反应。  
“我们现在没有肉丸。”Napoleon说。“只能吃番茄酱意面。”  
Illya走近Napoleon，Napoleon抬头：“怎么了？”  
Illya低下一点距离吻了他，嘴唇和胡子的触感对比鲜明。这个吻格外纯洁，只是嘴唇和嘴唇的互相触碰。  
Napoleon睁开眼睛，Illya眼里有着坦然的笑意。  
“现在这感觉才是对的，Cowboy。”他低声说。

END


End file.
